The Abduction
by Lady Ashla Lord Bogen
Summary: This is something that I wrote after reading THE EMPEROR by lostsword. This is very dark. If you don't like abuse/torture/rape DO NOT READ. Ben Skywalker and my OC are in love. They are both 17 years old. I need some ideas so all reviews will be welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is extremely AU. Anakin doesn't have the suit, Padme survived; they raised Luke and Leia togeher in the Dark Side. Zoey takes the place of Vestara Khai as Ben Skywalker's love interest. Anakin Solo survives the Yuuzhan Vong. The Abeloth sickness has already struck. Palpatine is still the Emperor. Multiple pairings. The Dançar are a group of elite shock troops, recruited from their middle schools, chosen from birth.  
>I don't own Star Wars (well duh!)<p>

Ben's POV

Zoey Ferguson stood at attention while Ben Skywalker presented what evidence they had on corruption in the military when suddenly Terran Secret Police burst into the meeting "Emperor Palpatine, you are in possession of the Emperor or Terra's property. Please had it over now" "What do you mean, I know of no stolen property" Emperor Palpatine asked.  
>Zoey said "If I may, Your Majesty, they mean me"<br>"Zoey you swore not to speak of this" Ben protested  
>"Come here slave whore" one of the officers said. Zoey walked over in front of the officers and dropped to her knees. Ben noticed that she was crying.<br>"Where did you get the weapons slave whore, did you steal them?" Zoey said nothing but removed her weapons belt and slid it over to Ben.  
>"Get up slave whore, the Emperor has a special punishment for you". Zoey's breath hitched but still said nothing. She got up slowly and the officers quickly put a cloth over her mouth and nose then put binders on her. After the door closed behind them, with Zoey's screams echoing out in the hallway, Emperor Palpatine said<br>"Dismissed, Skywalkers and Solos stay behind."  
>When the door closed again Ben broke down and shed a few tears,<br>"Bastards" he said. Jaina hugged him  
>"We will find her Ben. She is as much a part of our family as any of us are."<br>"Why didn't either of you tell us that she was a slave?" Luke asked.  
>"She swore me to secrecy. She said if anyone found out that she was a slave…" Ben trailed off "and this 'special punishment'?" Anakin asked<br>"rape and torture most likely. That particular asshole, the Emperor is her father, and she was already a slave when he found out. That cloth that they put on her mouth is ammonia sulfate, well you can imagine why she was screaming." Ben took a shaky breath, "He's going to try to get her pregnant." Everyone gasped at that. Mara Jade Skywalker was the first one to recover.  
>"She's only 17, and her father wants to get her pregnant?"<br>"If she lived on Terra, she would already have 7 or 8 kids, and expecting another one. I need to find her." Emperor Palpatine nodded  
>"Permission granted, Knight Skywalker. Talk to the Dançar first, I'm assigning all of the Skywalkers and Solos to this. Any objections?" there were none. The Skywalker-Solo family left the room together and went to get all their gear.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is extremely AU. Anakin doesn't have the suit, Padme survived; they raised Luke and Leia togeher in the Dark Side. Zoey takes the place of Vestara Khai as Ben Skywalker's love interest. Anakin Solo survives the Yuuzhan Vong. The Abeloth sickness has already struck. Palpatine is still the Emperor. Multiple pairings. The Dançar are a group of elite shock troops, recruited from their middle schools, chosen from birth.  
>I don't own Star Wars (well duh!)<p>

Zoey's POV

Zoey hated her fa- the Emperor. She hated being raped, and put on display as a trophy of his power. Zoey hated dancing for the asshole, and being whipped for no apparent reason. There was nothing she could do now, and that made it worse. A proud, high-ranking Dançar, helpless.

Ben's POV

Ben walked up to the Arrow Song "I miss you so much Zoey" Zoey's astromech, Broody rolled up to Ben and whistled. "Power up the Song, Broody, I need to get her transponder." Broody went up to the ramp and opened the Arrow Song. Ben went into the ship and sighed.  
>"Hey Ben, you alone?" Zoey's voice came from an open panel.<br>"Yes Zo, I am."  
>"I am on the <span>Blade Shard. <span> My transponder will be able to track me through whatever jamming signals Terran Military might use. You're going to need some help, tell the Dançar when they ask for an authorization code. Bye Ben, I love you." Ben made his way towards the crew quarters where he fell asleep. Artoo Detoo came onto the ship and rolled off to tell Luke and Mara where Ben was.  
>"Ben, did you get anything from that lead?" Mara's voice came from the Arrow Song's comm system.<br>"Yes Mother, I need to go to a Dançar meeting, and then I can get going onto this abduction" Ben replied. Mara shuddered at the lack of emotion in Ben's voice  
>"Good job, Ben"<br>"I can feel her pain, Mother, so can Grandfather. If we don't find her soon she won't be able to connect to the Force, and she won't be able to heal herself." Ben's voice broke and said "We need to get going with this rescue, now."


	3. Chapter 3

This is extremely AU. Anakin doesn't have the suit, Padme survived; they raised Luke and Leia togeher in the Dark Side. Zoey takes the place of Vestara Khai as Ben Skywalker's love interest. Anakin Solo survives the Yuuzhan Vong. The Abeloth sickness has already struck. Palpatine is still the Emperor. Multiple pairings. The Dançar are a group of elite shock troops, recruited from their middle schools, chosen from birth.  
>I don't own Star Wars (well duh!)<p>

Zoey's POV

"Stupid bitch!" her tormenter screamed at her as he swung the lash at her once again. Bloody welts already covered her back and legs. The master had already stripped her naked and done terrible things to her. "Please, don't, not aga-" Zoey broke off as the lash went over her chest. Ben felt her pain and sent reassurances that he was on his way, giving her some of his strength, helping her start to heal. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, "This is Imperial Knight Ben Skywalker. You are accused of being a slave ship in Imperial Territory. Open this door now, or I'll do it for you!" Zoey felt the repulsors drop her and then, nothing.

Ben's POV

Ben, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Tahiri stood outside the door. They had all heard Zoey's screams, sobs, and her begging for someone to stop. Ben didn't have to think hard to guess what she was asking her tormenter to stop doing. Ben nodded, and the 5 shoved their lightsabers into the door. Ben took in the scene in quickly; Zoey, naked and bloody on the floor, unconscious; Zoey's punisher cowering at the sight of 5 lit lightsabers. Ben was furious. Jaina wrapped Zoey in her cloak and took her out of the room. Zoey was unconscious and bloody, Ben, well, Ben wanted revenge. "Where are the rest of the crew, you asshole?" Ben asked quietly, first in basic, then in Terran. The torturer's eyes widened, "Who are you, one of the Lost, one of the Dançar, one of the Hand?" Ben smiled an evil little smile  
>"I am General Ben Skywalker, Second Battalion Dançar Squad Beta. You were torturing General Zoey Ferguson-Skywalker, First Battalion Dançar Squad Alpha. I suggest that you lead us to the rest of the crew, before I kill you." The torturer shrunk visibly with every word that Ben said. "Of course General, right away" Ben smirked, as the rest of the knights looked on in amazement. "I didn't know that you and Zoey decided to elope Ben, or that you were both officers in the Terran Military" Jacen said.<br>"We're engaged, Jacen, I didn't want to announce it to the Court quite yet." A Twi'lek with bloody lekku said "If I can help you General Skywalker, I know where the rest of the crew are and where the rest of us are kept."  
>"Thank you, your help is most appreciated" Ben replied and followed the Twi'lek out of the door.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

This is extremely AU. Anakin doesn't have the suit, Padme survived; they raised Luke and Leia togeher in the Dark Side. Zoey takes the place of Vestara Khai as Ben Skywalker's love interest. Anakin Solo survives the Yuuzhan Vong. The Abeloth sickness has already struck. Palpatine is still the Emperor. Multiple pairings. The Dançar are a group of elite shock troops, recruited from their middle schools, chosen from birth.  
>I don't own Star Wars (well duh!<p>

Zoey's POV

Zoey groaned and started to go into a healing trance, "Zoey don't you dare go into a trance" "Jaina?" Zoey asked in confusion  
>"Yes Zoey, it's me. We're on our way to the Executor now. You need medical attention."<br>"I can live for a little while, but it will be easier if I go into a trance" A set of footsteps came up besides Jaina and put a hand on Zoey's head  
>"Let her rest, Niece, she needs it" Luke said<br>"Yes Uncle" Zoey closed her eyes and slid into a healing trance

Ben's POV

A day later on the Executor Ben Skywalker was in the flight bay, in his X-Wing, just relaxing when Anakin Solo and Tahiri came up to him and Tahiri said, "So I hear that you're engaged to Zoey. No wonder that you were so interested in getting her back."

"Like you wouldn't go to any lengths to get Anakin back"

"You were right lil' bro, he is in love with Zo" Jaina said, smirking

"And you aren't in love with Jag?" Jaina's face reddened considerably, and then she paled, stumbled as she felt a disturbance in the Force, a sensation of dying, and then nothing

"Did all of you feel that?" she found herself asking

"Yes," Zoey said "the Emperor is dead, thanks to the Alliance, and the Jedi." Zoey looked pale, but she was mostly healed, thanks to the Force and the Executor's medbay. She was in her usual Dançar uniform; combat boots up to the mid-calf, blue jeans, black camisole, and an off-the-shoulder shirt with three-quarter sleeves; she had a tattoo on her hands, it represented her authority as a Dançar and her mind-link with her troops. Ben walked up to Zoey and said, "I've missed you Zo, they didn't, did they?"

"No, I was lucky. I was sold off to quickly for him to try. We need to go to the bridge though, now." The rest of the family watched with baited breath as Ben and Zoey walked up towards the bridge, and held hands.

"Damn it!" Tahiri said, "they didn't kiss."

"Ben just got her back, give them time" Jaina smiled

"We can hear you know!" Zoey's annoyed voice came out breathless

"Let them have their fun Zo. We'll get to annoy them soon enough." Ben's voice was huskier than normal.

"yep definitely been kissing" Anakin's voice was smug

"You would know!" Ben called back as he and Zoey exited the flight bay.

Zoey's POV

Zoey was with Ben again, but with complications. If the Emperor was dead, she would never be safe and well if Zoey was extradited to Terra, she was as good as dead. The fact that Palpatine was her great-grandfather didn't help anything. With Therese Palpatine as her mother Zoey had a lot to live up to. "Zoey?" Ben asked sensing that she was thinking those deep, dark thoughts that no Dançar should really think about during a crisis. As they approached the door to the bridge there were more and more Red Guard, and stormtroopers. "Identify yourselves!" one of the stormtroopers said, one of the ones guarding the door "Zoey Ferguson, Dançar squad Alpha, Imperial Knight" The stormtrooper went down on one knee, "Empress Ferguson, we are honored with your presence on the Executor"  
>"So my mother didn't survive that last engagement then?"<br>"No, Empress. I regret to be the one to inform you of this."  
>"It's fine trooper, I should have felt it in the Force" Zoey sighed and Ben put his arms around her<br>"We need to talk Zo. Meet me in the Song"


	5. Chapter 5

This is extremely AU. Anakin doesn't have the suit, Padme survived; they raised Luke and Leia togeher in the Dark Side. Zoey takes the place of Vestara Khai as Ben Skywalker's love interest. Anakin Solo survives the Yuuzhan Vong. The Abeloth sickness has already struck. Palpatine is still the Emperor. Multiple pairings. The Dançar are a group of elite shock troops, recruited from their middle schools, chosen from birth.  
>I don't own Star Wars (well duh!)<p>

Ben's POV

Ben was reeling in shock. His Zoey, the Empress? Ben knew Zoey well enough to guess that she would abdicate in favor of either Grandfather (Anakin Skywalker), Aunt Leia, or Father (Luke Skywalker). Zoey walked up towards him, "Do you know where your grandfather is, Ben. I need to talk to him"  
>"Zo, why didn't you tell me that you were going to be first in line for the throne?"<br>"Because I wasn't first in line, Ben. My great-grandfather didn't even know that Briana had survived the Purge. She was working undercover for him when the order came. Grandmother couldn't pull out in time to avoid the Purge. The only reason that she survived was because of her clearance code." Ben was shocked, Zoey's family was a by-product of Operation Knightfall. Ben understood some things better now, like how Zoey instinctively knew her way around the Jedi Temple, how sad she could become, and how Zoey excused herself from the room whenever Operation Knightfall, which was also known as Order 66 or the Great Jedi Purge came up. "So are you abdicating to Grandfather and Grandmother (Padme)?" "Yes Ben, I am not a politician." Ben was relieved, "And besides, Anakin Skywalker was the heir anyway" Ben was left reeling, again, what else was new when love, or Zoey was concerned.

Zoey's POV

Ben and I walked up towards Anakin and Padme's quarters together. The door opened quickly, Anakin and Padme were waiting for us. "Palpatine is dead, as is my mother. High Lord Skywalker, you are Palpatine's heir. You are the Emperor. The Dançar, and Terra will continue to support you and the Empire. May the Force be with you, guide you, and strengthen you/" I gave the warrior's bow, my forehead to my arms and smiled

Author's Notes: I am putting this up for adoption PM me if you're intrested


End file.
